


And a Lovely New Year

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes to Times Square on New Year's Eve and finds himself someone to kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Lovely New Year

Jensen lost his friends to the crowd about thirty minutes ago, having been pushed in the other direction. He's called Jason to make sure where they are but it's no use fighting his way through to them right now, with only minutes to spare before midnight. It doesn't matter, he's found new friends all around him anyhow. Like the guy who stepped on his toes just now.

"Whoa, sorry, dude." He laughs. He's wearing a moose on his head. Well, a knitted moose hat, that is. It's a children's hat, even though he's big and looks strong, definitely not a kid. "Hey, I'm Jared." The guy offers his hand, and Jensen introduces himself, too. "Nice glasses. Really bring out your eyes."

"Wha—" Jensen fumbles for the cheap plastic glasses on his nose, a big green 2012. "Yeah. Well, they were free." Quickly he tucks his fingers back into his pocket. It's freaking _cold_ and he's been standing here for hours.

"Hey, I got something to warm you a bit, if you want." Jared offers up a small thermos, unscrewing the cap. The tea is hot, almost burning, and laced with so much unexpected rum that Jensen nearly starts coughing.

"Thanks. How did you manage to get that in here? I thought they confiscated all alcohol."

"Eh. I'm sneaky like that." Jared grins. The people around them start cheering as the ball begins to descend, set in motion while Jensen was distracted. Jared's got some crazy sideburns going on, and longish brown hair curls out from under the moose.

"You come here often?" It's getting louder, so Jared has to lean in to ask, and Jensen puts his mouth close to Jared's ear to answer.

"First time. You?"

"Been here for five years, and every time I swear I'm not going through this again. Kinda glad I did, though." Jared smiles, then they turn forward to count down the last few seconds along with everybody else.

"Five... four... three... two... one..."

Cheers erupt as the ball touches down and the screen announces a happy new year.

Jared kisses him.

The lips on his are a shocking contacts, soft and dry.

"Can't mess with tradition," Jared says softly as he pulls back. He looks a bit sheepish.

Jensen winds his arms around Jared's neck and hauls him back down.

Other people cease to exist, somewhere far, far away Auld Lang Syne is played and confetti starts to rain down on them. Jensen tugs on the moose's antlers and opens his mouth for Jared's tongue and presses his body into Jared's arms until they're damn near making out, glasses tossed aside.

It's crazy and wild and Jensen never expected to kiss a stranger on New Year's and like it so much. They share kiss after kiss, and Jared's grinning stupidly from ear to ear every time they break, and Jensen feels the flush in his cheeks.

Then they get ripped apart, some girl pulling on Jared's arm. "Jared! Man, I've been looking for ages." She steals him from Jensen's embrace, moose hat, soft lips and gorgeous dimples and all.

"No!" Jensen calls. Jared reaches for him but he gets swallowed up by the crowd, swept further away.

Jensen tries to follow, bumping into people as he goes. Jason calls, wanting to know where they can meet.

"I can't," Jensen says. "I gotta find a moose."

Jason laughs. "We're in New York City, Jensen, not in Alaska. I doubt you'll find a moose around here."

"No," Jensen says impatiently. "Jared. He's got a –" He's frantically looking around but there's only a sea of big blue hats, no brown animal caps in sight. "Just meet me at the subway station in five, all right?"

He searches for ten more minutes – to no avail, Jared's gone. Jensen gives up. By the time he makes it to the subway, he's got six missed calls from Jason that he wasn't in the mood to answer. Jason's still standing outside, though, a little away from the people cramming through the entrance. And behind him, there's –

"Hi."

"Congratulations," Jason says dryly. "You've possibly found the only domesticated example of his species around here. And be glad that I have better skills at recognizing people than you do describing them."

Jensen doesn't even look at him, just tries to keep his heartbeat under control and replies, "Hi."

On New Year's Day he wakes up around noon. Jared's already watching him, wrapped in his own comforter across the bed, wearing reindeer boxers – Jensen peeked – and a shirt of Jensen's.

Jensen cups the back of Jared's head to tug him close for a kiss.

"You know I could keep doing this for the rest of the year," Jensen says, gently brushing the hair that was under the moose away from Jared's face.

"Mmhm." Jared closes his eyes and tilts into Jensen's touch. "Good thing it's only just starting."

 

The End.


End file.
